


Moře miliónů

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Každý se rodí se jménem své spřízněné duše na dlani.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sea Of Millions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310042) by [tacotheshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacotheshark/pseuds/tacotheshark). 



> Za betaread děkuji úžasné **[TessHoneyBee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TessHoneyBee)**.

Rodiče Johna Watsona po narození svého syna se zmatkem hleděli na dlaň jeho pravé ruky, přesněji na napsaná třpytivá stříbrná písmena na ní. _Sherlock_ , říkala písmena, a jak divné to bylo jméno, jméno muže, který měl být Johnovou spřízněnou duší. Vskutku velmi zvláštní.

Avšak i rodiče Sherlocka Holmese byli ze stříbrného nápisu vyvedeného na ruce jejich druhorozeného syna maličko nervózní. _John_ , stálo na ní. Jak strašné musí být hledání jednoho jediného muže v moři miliónů, mezi všemi, kdo spadají pod tento popis, pomysleli si.

A bylo to strašné, Sherlock to vždycky nesnášel. Každý rok, v průběhu celého jeho života, potkával různé Johny, a do několika z nich se i zamiloval.

Poprvé se Sherlock zamiloval do jednoho z mnoha Johnů ve svém životě v prvním roce na střední škole. Byl ve dvojici při práci na projektu s klukem jménem John Collins. John Collins byl roztomilý, moc roztomilý a také nesmírně vtipný, a netrvalo dlouho a Sherlock sám sebe přesvědčil, že to je ten John, kterého Sherlock hledal těch celých čtrnáct let svého života.

Sherlock a John spolu seděli v parku na lavičce, mluvíc o všem o čem teenageři obvykle mluví, když Sherlock dostal skvělou příležitost zkusit Johna chytit za ruku. Jen, co propletl své prsty s těmi jeho, kterému se na tváři objevil zmatený pohled, poprvé letmo zahlédl jméno na té ruce napsané: _Sarah_.

Sherlock svoji ruku stáhl zpátky, jako kdyby dostal elektrický šok.

“Sherlocku, co to děláš?” zeptal se John s pozvednutým obočím a Sherlock zvládl pouze zamulat omluvu.

“Ach bože, Johne, já se moc omlouvám, tak moc moc omlouvám.”

“Co to do tebe vjelo?”

Sherlock bezeslov zvedl svou ruku, najednou si strašně vědom jména na ní.

“Oh,” zamumlal John, najednou poněkud rozpačitý. Sherlock pomalu stáhl ruku zpět. “Já... já se omlouvám za to, že jsem tě zmátl, řekl bych.”

“Moje chyba,” vyhrkl Sherlock, panikaříc. John pouze, téměř strnule, přikývne v odpověď.

Když bylo Sherlockovi sedmnáct let pracoval v knihkupectví s klukem jménem John Ross. John Ross byl nepopiratelně inteligentní, trochu knihomol, a nebyl jako zbytek úzkoprsých lidí se kterými musel Sherlock tak znuděn vyrůstat. Byl záhadný a kreativní a Sherlock si dovolil strávit několik nocí představováním si, jak by mohlo vypadat jejich manželství. Snadno přišel na to, že by to nebylo nic méně, než v každém směru úžasné.

Sherlock byl nakonec vděčný, že zahlédl vnitřek Johnovy dlaně ještě předtím, než stihl zkusit něco víc. _David_ , říkala ruka, a jakmile Sherlock písmena postřehl, zoufalství se rozlilo po celém jeho těle a zlomené srdce ztěžklo.

Zbytek toho dne byl pro Sherlocka hrozný, stále dokola vysvětloval různým lidem, včetně Johna Rosse, že ne, nic nebylo špatně, že byl naprosto v pořádku. Čekal, dokud se nedostal domů, a teprve pak opravdu uvažoval, zda-li se mu vůbec někdy podaří najít svého Johna.

Když bylo Sherlockovi dvaadvacet let, tehdy byl na univerzitě, v posteli pod Johnem Miltonem, baristou na poloviční úvazek v Starbucks v kampusu.

Jak spolu leželi, poté, co sebe sami navzájem přiměli být klidní a rozvážní, jak jen mohli, John promluvil do ticha, které se rozhostilo. “Sherlocku, musím se ti s něčím přiznat.” A s těmito slovy zvedl ruku, na níž bylo napsáno: _Allison_.

“Vypadni,” bylo všechno, co ze sebe Sherlock zvládl dostat, a zasyčel to s větší zuřivostí, než si dokázal představit, že zvládne nashromáždit.

Když Mike Stamford představil Sherlocka svému starému příteli, Johnu Watsonovi, Sherlock jeho jménu nevěnoval moc pozornosti.

Zdedukoval svého nového potenciálního spolubydlícího pravděpodobně stejně, jako by to udělal, kdyby se jmenoval Frank, nebo Robert. “Afghánistán nebo Irák?” zeptal se Sherlock po nenucené dedukci, že sloužil v armádě a nespočet dalších faktů o jeho životě, z jeho kulhání, mobilu a postoje. John Watson jej zaujal i když se teprve potkali, ale snažil se tomu nepropadnout. Bylo tu spoustů Johnů, tenhle byl jen další z nich. Nic jiného, nic nového. Nic, co by mohlo vyrůst ve vztah, který Sherlock tak nutně potřeboval.

“To je vše?” zeptal se John Watson, když se Sherlock vydal ke dveřím po tom, co na Johna vychrlil všechny detaily ohledně bytu.

“Co je vše?” byla Sherlockova odpověď.

“Zrovna jsme se potkali a už se jdeme podívat na byt.” John vypadal nevěřícně. Sherlock si nebyl jistý, co s tím.

“Problém?”

John vybuchl smíchy a bylo to, jak Sherlock usoudil, absolutně nádherné. Ale stejně, nesmí se nechat příliš unést. Byl to jen další John, stejný jako ti ostatní, a Sherlock by na to měl pamatovat. “Nevíme o sobě vůbec nic. Nevím, kde se máme setkat, dokonce ani neznám vaše jméno.”

“Vím, že jste armádní doktor a vrátil jste se zraněný z Afghánistánu,” Sherlock se dychtivě chopil šance předvést svou inteligenci, k ohromení armádního doktora, který byl zcela dostatečně překvapený, když mu byl odvyprávěn celý jeho vlastní životní příběh od někoho, koho potkal před méně než pěti minutami. Byl opravdu ohromený Sherlockovými dedukcemi, pravděpodobně více, než byl Sherlock překvapený jeho životním příběhem. “To by pro začátek mohlo stačit, nemyslíte? Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes...”

“Počkejte,” řekl John Watson. “Omlouvám se, cože?”

To si vysloužilo od Sherlocka zmatený pohled, když zopakoval, “Sherlock Holmes.”

Najednou se přes doktorovu tvář rozšířil úsměv, který by si podle Sherlocka mohl svou zářivostí a půvabem podat i Slunce. “Děláš si srandu.”

Sherlock vstoupil zpátky do místnosti, a pomalu za sebou zavřel dveře. “O čem to mluvíš?”

Namísto slov John horlivě zvedl svou pravou ruku, levou se opírající o hůl, a Sherlock by přísahal, že málem omdlel, když viděl jméno na ní napsané. _Sherlock_.

Sherlock zjistil, že je rád, že svého Johna nenašel dříve, protože John Watson byl rozhodně ten jediný John pro něj.


End file.
